Cat Problems
by AngelGlass
Summary: A Father's Day fic, sequel to my Mother's Day fic, Secret Mission. Jareth is trying to come to terms with the fact that his daughter, Princess Penny, really wants to own a cat that tried to eat him in his owl form and we learn just how much he loves not only her but his sons as well. Just a glimpse into the lives of our goblin King and Queen this Father's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place about 7 years after Secret Mission, as I found it so fun to write about the cute Labyrinth family and had to include the little princess! Happy Father's Day!**

 **You know the drill, I don't own anything including the small Finding Nemo quote that I use as well. Have fun reading the sequel to Secret Mission!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jareth, King of Goblins, was in a bad mood, to put it lightly. He grumbled and mumbled at the fact that the fairies were trying to bite everyone, being even more aggressive this year during mating season than they usually were. He hated exterminating them, and had made a deal with them that he would create a place for them, a haven so to speak in his own kingdom if they so wished to stay. They were not native to the land so Jareth told them he would only offer citizenship if they lived in that one area and stopped trying to bite everything (making Hoggle's job a lot easier).

He swiftly changed his form to be an owl and flew back home. He loved the air under his wings, the wind giving him clarity. He saw the castle in view and couldn't wait to go home to his little family. He smiled to himself, can't wait to hold his wife and his children.

He landed in the living room, hoping to take a look around in his owl form first. Plus, his youngest, Penelope, or Penny as she was known, loved to see him in owl form as it made her smile. To his dismay she wasn't around.

Just as he was about to change into his normal fae form, he was attacked. He screeched, flapping away from the furry orange thing that attacked him, a few feathers plucked off. Sharp teeth grazed his shoulder and he flapped around some more. He kicked at the thing and pecked at it until someone pulled it away from him.

The King transformed into his normal form now, his clothes torn and he had a sword summoned for protection as he waved a hand to flip on the lights in the room (his wife had insisted on electricity).

His blue eyes met green ones, eyes that the five year old had inherited from her mother.

"Penny?" He looked at his daughter, who was soothing a small kitten in her arms.

"Daddy, you scared the kitty!" She lectured him. "Don't worry, Fluffy. Papa didn't mean to. It's okay, you're okay."

Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing. That THING just tried to kill him and she was _comforting_ it? And she named it something as cute as Fluffy?

He heard some footsteps and in came in a woman who he thought was the most beautiful of all women. She had black hair and green eyes that she gifted their daughter. He instantly relaxed, or as relaxed as he could when his daughter was holding the thing that tried to eat him.

Sarah gasped at the sight of Jareth. "Jareth! You're bleeding!" She summoned a cloth and a tub of water, taking her husband's shirt off and trying to clean the wound.

Jareth was in a daze for a minute, having fun with Sarah doting on him after such a long day. Once he realized that he and his wife were alone, he looked at her with big eyes. "Sarah, what was that?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the question until she realized that he was talking about the cat. "Oh, um, when the kids came home from a sleep over with Dad and Karen, Penny saw the stray kitten. She's quite taken by it. She asked if we could keep it, and I told her no promises but we would have to discuss it with you and take the cat to a new home if you said no."

She tried to move to the other side but Jareth moved his body so she was forced to look into his eyes, amusement on his face. "I can't believe you, Sarah. Putting it on ME so that you're not the one to break her poor little heart?" He chuckled and ran a finger down her cheek.

Sarah looked down but she was grinning sheepishly. "How can I? Look at her. She adores the thing. Calling it Fluffy too. You know how the boys have also wanted a pet for a while since Gwaine died."

Gwaine was the dog Jareth and Sarah got when they first married and he died a few years back. He was a gift from Robert as Sarah had expressed herself in missing Merlin.

Jareth still didn't look convinced. "Then why not another dog instead of something that tried to KILL me?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, dressing the wound. "It's a cat, Jareth."

"It's a monster dressed as a kitty."

"Jareth don't be unreasonable. Now I now why the boys are like this."

"I'm not. It's evil! It tried to kill me and I could've died!" He threw his hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

Sarah summoned another one of Jareth's shirts and slipped it on him. "Are you telling me that the mighty Goblin King is scared of a kitten?"

Jareth was taken aback and frowned at Sarah laughing, knowing that he was caught now. "Alright alright! I admit, I'm just a bit traumatized because it tried to kill me in my own home."

Sarah kissed his cheek. "Oh you. You've been through wars and all sorts of crazy things but a kitten that attacks you in owl form is scary."

Jareth relaxed a little more from her kiss. Stretching, he laid his head on her lap, Sarah's fingers automatically playing with his soft hair. "Well it's not like I had a daughter who's as stubborn as her mother beg for me to keep the very thing that tried to eat me as a pet."

Sarah snorted. "Whatever. Seriously though, what do you want to do?"

Jareth groaned. He knew that he could say no to many things, but seeing the look on Penny's face told him that there was no way in heaven or hell that she would let it go without a fight. Plus, why not? They could care for the kitten and it could be her pet. Some responsibility wouldn't hurt.

"Fine." He told his wife. "We can keep the devil's animal."

"Jareth it's literally a CAT."

"As I was saying, we can keep the cat. But, we need to talk to her about being responsible for it and to not treat it as a toy."

"Her."

Jareth opened his eyes and scrunched his face. "Pardon me?"

Sarah cleared her throat. "Her. The cat is female."

Jareth leaned back again, his eyebrows going up. "Why does that not surprise me? Something so deceivingly cute yet scary. Much like my own wife."

Sarah swatted him and he laughed, sitting up and kissing her fully until her lips were red with passion. He breathed, feeling content at how flushed her face was when she kissed him. Few things were more beautiful than this.

"It's true though." He said softly. "You are so sweet, so kind but at the same time, were able to destroy me."

Sarah's eyes softened at this. "Jareth, but I'm here now and married to you for years now with three children." She traced her thumb his jawline and kissed his cheek. "We both have power over each other, equally now."

Jareth gathered Sarah closer to him. "I know, but it does me good to remember because otherwise my ego gets inflated as you tell me."

Sarah laughed and kissed him again, sighing contently.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the point of this? When am I ever going to use algebra in real life?" Twelve year old Prince Robert (known as Robby) threw down his homework and pouted. "It's not like Mom and Dad use it that often either!"

Prince David looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes. "That's not true, and Robby, look, this stuff is important. Magic and science are defined by MATH. It shows us how the world is. We know gravity exists because we KNOW but math is what defines it. It's how humans went to outer space, something not even faes have done."

Robby rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at his twin. "Nerd."

David smirked, a perfect imitation of their father. "Yeah says the dude who can quote Shakespeare perfectly. And Romeo and Juliet of all plays, why can't you pick something cooler like Hamlet or Macbeth or Othello?"

"Shut up." Robby's face went red. "And besides, there's some good lines in there too. And I'm auditioning for the school play."

"Nana would be happy about that." A feminine voice echoed through the room.

The boys looked up to see their mother, not looking a day over 25, standing by the door way, folding her arms and smiling at her two oldest sons. "Don't tell her yet though, you know how she can interfere. Just wait until you get the part and then invite her over."

Robby shrugged. "I don't know, I'm nervous about it, Mom." He sighed and picked up his math homework. "Can you help me with math?"

Sarah took the paper from him and scanned it over. Sarah had been a studious person, she wasn't just talented in art and writing, but had been amazing at math until she got to multivariable calculus. At that point, she quit.

"Yes, I can help you with this." She smiled at Robby and ran a hand through his hair. "Dad is better at explaining than I though, even if I have done more math than him. Or what about David?" She looked at the blonde twin who looked indifferent at the suggestion.

Robby frowned at that. "I don't want help from David." He mumbled.

Sarah was about to argue, then realized that her boys had a very different relationship with each other than she had with Toby. For one, she was a lot older but as they were only a few minutes apart, it probably embarrassed Robby.

Sarah sighed. They were also at that angsty age as well. She knew she was lucky Robby even asked her for help. "Alright, how about after dinner? I can help then. Speaking of dinner, your father is NOT in a good mood today, so please don't argue with him or he'll be dramatic again. Also, Uncle Toby says he has an announcement to make for us!"

Both boys nodded, then smiled at the thought of their Uncle Toby. Jareth was a good and kind father but as king, he needed his own space if he was angry and it was hard enough already to spend a lot of time with him.

"Dad is always dramatic though." David mumbled, and Robby snickered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't laugh, you both got it from him. I thought it was bad while dating him but now I'm dealing with him AND three of his children so four people total with dramatic flares."

* * *

Jareth plopped himself on the chair at the head of the table, totally wiped out. He had to deal with more of those stupid fairies, and he couldn't wait for Sarah to join in on them because he was sick of dealing with them himself. The whole situation with Penny's cat and the boy's angstiness (especially Robby) was really a full time job for Sarah.

He tapped his fingers on the table, feeling moody still until the doors burst open with two handsome young boys, both with bright blue eyes, the slightly older one with blonde hair and the other with rich, black raven hair. Jareth smiled at his two boys, and they came over to say hello.

"Hi Dad." David smiled and sat at Jareth's right.

Robby sat next to his twin. "How are the fairies?"

Jareth smiled fondly at them, knowing how lucky he was that they were even still talking to him and curious about his work at this age. "Well, the fairies, ugh I'll have to drag your mother to help me out but you know, nothing any crazier than usual. Anyways, where is your mother and your sister? Uncle Toby called for me and seems very excited to share some news."

Before either twin could answer, a door opened and in walked a little five year old girl with golden curls and emerald green eyes, arms stretched out. "Papa!"

Jareth scooped up the little one and spun her around, kissing her cheek. "Oh darling, I do love your hugs! Why don't you boys do this anymore, hmm?" He winked at his sons, both rolling their eyes and not responding.

The king laughed and smoothed his daughter's hair down, the little girl giving him another kiss. "Papa! Today Momma and I tried to teach Fluffy how to go to the bathroom in the kitty litter!"

Jareth tried to not flinch at the thought of the cat, trying to not hurt Penny's feelings. "Oh?"

"Yeah! He's eating some kitty food. He's so small. You should come and play with him!" Her eyes sparkled with such happiness and pride at teaching the cat something.

David and Robby snickered, knowing the story of what happened with their father and the cat yesterday, and Jareth shot them a look that said I-don't-care-if-you-are-my-sons-I-will-bog-you-for-laughing-at-me.

Of course, that did nothing as the boys knew too much of his empty threats.

"Where is your mother?" He asked his little girl, who was still snuggling against him. Jareth smiled, his heart breaking slightly knowing that one day she would grow and would no longer snuggle him just like his sons didn't anymore.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I lost track of time."

Jareth turned to see the most lovely sight, his queen, his wife coming through. Though her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted, he just couldn't help himself by enveloping her in his arms, holding her close to him. "Hello, Precious." He smiled down on her and traced a thumb down her jaw, giving her a deep kiss.

As for Sarah, she never got tired of his kisses or the way she felt overwhelmed by his touch. They were just as in love, in fact more so, than when they were first married. She deepened the kiss and Jareth clutched her closer to him.

"BLEH! GROSS!" Penny coughed, the boys doing the same.

"Get a room!" Robby yelled.

"Spare me the sight!" The ever dramatic David pretended to faint.

Jareth still held Sarah in his arms and stuck his tongue at his children. "Someday, you will do the exact same thing and you will be annoyed at your children for interrupting you!"

"If you're so annoyed by an audience then do it somewhere else." Robby said logically, leaning back in his chair triumphantly.

Jareth rolled his eyes, Sarah laughing. "Alright, alright. Let's have dinner and see what Uncle Toby has to tell us."

They all sat, and ate while Jareth flipped his hand over, revealing a crystal. The King threw the crystal up in the air and there it was, the face of a man with blue eyes and curly, light brown hair smiling at them.

"UNCLE TOBY HELLO!" The children screamed, waving enthusiastically.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Toby laughed while everyone greeted him.

Sarah held Penny's hand and turned to Toby. "Toby, tell us what the announcement is."

Toby's face instantly lit up. "Well, so yesterday, Emily and I had a nice dinner and all, we walked to the place where we first met, and I proposed! We're engaged!"

"AHHHHH" Everyone screamed and Robby almost spat out his food. The whole family loved Emily, Toby's girlfriend since college. They had been friends for three years before dating, and she was the sweetest person with some sass in her, just perfect for Toby.

"Thank you so much you guys." Toby blushed. "Oh, I just love her so much!"

Sarah had to wipe off a few tears. "Oh, my baby brother is getting married! I can't believe it." She held Jareth's arm and looked into his eyes, the king tucking in a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Both were thinking of their own love story and Toby just smiled at his sister and brother-in-law, hoping that he and Emily will have the same growth in love as these two had.

"Anyways," Toby said as the screaming calmed down. "We'll be married in about six months. It would be nice to marry her before I go to grad school and her to law school. I was wondering if you both would help with-"

"Planning the wedding?" Jareth asked excitedly.

Toby shook his head. "Sorry Jareth, but Emily wants to do that with her family." He shrugged apologetically at his brother in law.

The king slumped back, to the amusement of his wife and children. "Oh. So what would you like our help with?"

"If you guys could help us with say, vacation ideas for our honeymoon. Emily wants me to be in charge of that and no one is better at romance and vacation ideas than you two."

"Certainly." Said Sarah. "Will you have any bridesmaids or groomsmen? What role will we take at the actual wedding?"

Toby clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oh I almost forgot! Did you guys get the package that I sent? It should've arrived today."

Both monarchs nodded, and Sarah made a package appear. "This?"

"Open it!" Toby smiled.

The two opened it together. In it were two golden tie clips that said "groomsmen."

"Those are for David and Robby to wear with a tie and suit!" Toby smiled fondly. "I would be honored if my nephews would be my groomsmen."

The boys took each clip and looked at the hologram of their uncle gratefully. "You want us to be groomsmen?" David asked softly. He always wanted to be a groomsman, just like a lot of girls wanted to be bridesmaids.

Robby also looked at his clip reverently. "This is so cool. I can't wait! Love you Uncle Toby!"

The next item in the box was a little basket, painted pink with gold glitter. On it was a sash that said "flower girl."

"Will you, my one and only Penny, be my flower girl?" Toby beamed at the young girl who was tracing her finger on the sash.

"Yes!" She screamed. "I love flowers! Thank you Uncle Toby!"

She held the basket in the crook of her arm and started to prance around, Sarah and Jareth so adored the sight that they didn't have the heart to tell her to sit down.

"I kinda want to be the flower girl now." David pouted slightly. Robby snorted and patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry bro. You could probably arrange the flowers or something, or help Penny pick them out."

David smiled at that thought.

"So what are you guys up to?" Toby asked the boys. "Anything new at school?"

"I have a play coming up that I'm trying out for, but don't tell Grammy or she'll meddle." Robby tried to sound non-chalant about it but everyone could see how nervous he was.

"You'll do great Robby." Jareth beamed at him. "If you want we can rehearse lines together after dinner."

Robby smiled at his father. Never let it bet said that Jareth wasn't an involved parent.

"And after your homework." The king gave him a look.

Robby made a face and said something about life not being fair.

"What about you, David?" Toby asked his other nephew.

"I'm on the math team!" David yelled, and produced a membership card he received.

"Nerd!" Robby snatched the card from his brother teasingly.

"RUDE!" David blew glitter in Robby's face and took the card back from him.

"David! No glitter blowing on the table! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sarah rolled her eyes and glared at her husband.

Jareth made a confused face that wasn't fooling anyone. "What? Why do you blame me for anything glitter related?"

"Uncle Toby, Uncle Toby! I got a new kitty and her name is Fluffy!"

"You mean the Devil's animal." Jareth mumbled so only his sons and wife could hear. Sarah smacked his arm and told him to behave.

"Gosh Penny why did you have to choose such a lame and generic name?" David rolled his eyes.

"Of all things, why Fluffy? Why not like Saber Tooth Tiger or something cool?" Robby reached for another bread roll.

Penny looked down and to everyone's surprise, she started to cry. Her small bottom lip trembled and tears came out of her eyes. "Why is everyone so mean?"

Jareth rubbed his temple. "Boys, you can't say things like that to your little sister."

Both twins looked at their father, bewildered. David started to speak. "But Dad-"

"No buts." Said Sarah. She could see the twins squirm in embarrassment and anger of being lectured in front of their Uncle, so she put it on hold.

She sighed, pinched her nose, and counted to three. "Alright, now that you're all done eating, I think it's time to get your homework done. Toby, you better call me soon so we can plan all of this out!"

The young man laughed. "Will do sis! Bye everyone!"

* * *

"I hate math." Robby pouted. "This sucks."

Jareth tried to not roll his eyes at him. "I know, but come on, you must learn this. Math is important. It-"

"David already gave me a lecture, no need." Robby leaned back and folded his arms, refusing to meet Jareth's eyes.

Jareth could sense that something was off with his boy and tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "Robby? What's wrong? Please talk to me."

Robby continued to look away, but the moment he caught a glimpse of Jareth's eyes, he couldn't do it anymore. The look of concern and love in Jareth's eyes was too much for him. Robby sighed. He could close off but not that much.

He played with the strings on his own tunic, still unsure of how to approach this topic, somehow scared of hurting Jareth's feelings or feeling guilty himself.

Jareth eyed his son even more. "Robby?"

The preteen sighed. "Okay, so, why did you and Mom have to lecture me in front of Uncle Toby? And why do you guys always favor Penny? We were just making a joke about the cat and you guys had to get mad at us. We didn't mean to make her cry, why couldn't you just tell her that we were just kidding and to deal with it?"

He looked away and felt his cheeks grow hot, angry at himself for the outburst and the tears that threatened to flow.

Jareth stood up and walked over to join Robby on the couch, putting an arm around him slowly. When Robby didn't pull away, Jareth pulled him close and hugged him, kissing his son's forehead, rubbing his arm. "Robby, I am so sorry you felt that way. I truly am. That was not what we had intended."

"Whatever." Robby started to move away, but Jareth tightened his grip. Robby still didn't protest, so Jareth knew that he didn't really want to leave the embrace. And truth be told, Jareth missed hugging his boys.

"Listen." He said firmly but softly at the same time. "I love all of my children equally."

Robby snorted.

"I mean it." Jareth repeated himself patiently. Heaven knows that Jareth was only patient with his family. "I love you all, but you and David are older. Look, when you were young, you didn't think that I wanted to make silly comments and sassy comments as well? Do you remember the time you dyed Mom's hair green?"

Robby grinned a bit at the thought. "Yeah, kind of. We were really young though, younger than Penny is right now."

"That's right." Said Jareth, also laughing at the memory. "I'm not sure if you remember, but your mother was furious. I was laughing my head off at how hideous her hair looked. But, we didn't do it in front of you boys. She knew that you just wanted her to look beautiful so instead we just told you to consult us before doing such an act. Now imagine if that happened now. If Penny did that, we would act the same way but maybe be honest about how we think of the make over since we know better to be honest. If you or David made her hair green now, we would be more candid and tell you that it's a stupid idea to dye your mother's hair green."

He smoothed Robby's hair down. "So, it's not that we love Penny more, its that she's so young and needs to develop some confidence. You already know how I feel about her blasted new pet. I adore Penny just like I adore both of you. I love you, okay?"

Robby turned around and gave Jareth a proper hug. "Thank you Papa."

Jareth smiled at him saying "Papa" and not "Dad." He planted a kiss on Robby's cheek. "Now, let's do the last few problems and then we can take a break with some help with auditioning, shall we?"

* * *

"What's generic?"

Princess Penny looked at Prince David with her large green eyes, watching him fold some of his clothes. Jareth and Sarah were adamant that their boys learn how to do chores for themselves, especially without magic as they would be someday ambassadors in the Aboveground so to do things the human was important. At least they could use a washing machine and dryer.

David sighed at Penny. Truth was, he was still miffed about how his parents always seemed to side with his little sister. It irked him. Still, he couldn't help but smile fondly at her. She was cute, and she was adored by not just her parents, but her brothers as well.

"Why do you ask?" David folded a pair of pants. He frowned for a moment at the size of them then realized that they were his father's, much to long for him. He folded them anyways just to be nice.

Penny sat in the chair by his bed and swung her legs back and forth, her short legs too small to reach the ground. "You called Fluffy generic today at dinner." She leaned over, puffing her cheeks for no reason.

"Oh." David mumbled, rubbing his neck. "Well, it means that it's, kind like typical, like it happens a lot. Not really original."

Penny scrunched her eyes. "What do you mean? Are there a lot of cats named Fluffy?"

David snorted. "Yeah actually, a lot."

Penny shrugged. "Well there's a lot of boys named David, you know. Like David Bowie!"

David thought about it for a moment, thinking of her sass and her point. "Yeah, you're right actually. Speaking of Bowie, do you want to listen to some music?"

Penny bounced on his bed. "I love David Bowie!"

David smiled, and putting some music from his namesake on. "How about some Station to Station?"

By the time Station to Station was done, he grabbed Penny's hand and they danced to Golden Years. The princess giggled as she was spun around by her big brother.

 _Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

 _Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

 _Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

 _Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel_

 _Come get up my baby_

 _Look at that sky, life's begun_

 _Nights are warm and the days are young_

 _Come get up my baby_

He strutted around and grabbed his hair brush to pretend it was a microphone.

"You dance like Papa!" Penny giggled.

"And what's so funny about that?" David strutted back towards his sister and threw her in the air.

"Oh, nothing!" She giggled.

"Nothing, tra la la?" He teased her.

 _There's my baby, lost that's all_

 _Once I'm begging you save her little soul_

 _Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

 _Come get up my baby_

 _Last night they loved you, opening doors and pulling some strings, angel_

 _Come get up my baby_

 _In walked luck and you looked in time_

 _Never look back, walk tall, act fine_

 _Come get up my baby_

 _I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years_

 _Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold_

 _Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

 _Come get up my baby_

He threw his sister on the bed and grabbed her back up again right after she bounced back into his arms.

 _Some of these days, and it won't be long_

 _Gonna drive back down where you once belonged_

 _In the back of a dream car twenty foot long_

 _Don't cry my sweet, don't break my heart_

 _Doing all right, but you gotta get smart_

 _Wish upon, wish upon, day upon day, I believe oh Lord_

 _I believe all the way_

 _Come get up my baby_

 _Run for the shadows, run for the shadows_

 _Run for the shadows in these golden years_

 _There's my baby, lost that's all_

 _Once I'm begging you save her little soul_

 _Golden years, gold whop whop whop_

 _Come get up my baby_

 _Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel_

 _Come get up my baby_

 _Run for the shadows, run for the shadows_

 _Run for the shadows in these golden years_

 _I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years_

 _Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years, gold_

The door opened, and in walked Queen Sarah, leaning against the door frame, beaming at her oldest and youngest. "Well, it looks like you two are having a grand time!"

"Momma!" Penny ran to her and Sarah picked her up, kissing her sweetly. The queen saw her son and went to embrace him as well. "My two golden children." She referred to the fact that they both had golden hair.

She fingered the tie clip that Toby had gotten David, thinking about the events earlier that day. "Penny, Robby is waiting outside. Can you go with him and he can take you to your father so you can get ready for bed?"

Penny nodded and kissed her mother and brother. "Good night Momma! Nighty Night David!"

When she left, David felt great unease, knowing that his mother definitely wanted to have a talk with him and it probably had to do with him teasing Penny.

Sarah reached to grab his hand, pleased that he didn't pull away. "David, I think you know what I'm going to say."

David sighed. "I know. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Why did they always have to side with Penny on everything?

Sarah pulled him close and kissed his forehead. She had talked to Jareth about his talk with Robby so she knew what was up. "David? Do you feel that Dad and I favor Penny?"

David pulled back in shock and looked at her. "Uh, yeah. Sometimes I guess like today."

Sarah ruffled his hair a bit, smiling when she saw that it get messy like Jareth's. Her boys were often miniature versions of their father, but in this moment, she was reminded of her own feelings of annoyance at a younger sibling.

"I know." She looked into his blue eyes. "Remember, who wished your Uncle Toby away and then fell in love with the King of Goblins? Hmm?"

David smiled at that. He always loved his parent's love story. He just wasn't so keen on them making out all the time.

"Penny is young and impressionable. She doesn't understand everything just yet so we move slower and are more careful about certain comments. I've already explained to her that you guys were just playing around. Remember that we were the same way with you when you were children, alright? Like the time you dyed my hair." She looked David knowingly.

The prince blushed. "Okay okay, I get it. You didn't have to do it in front of Uncle Toby though." He said a little dejectedly.

Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of him. I forget sometimes that though he's my brother, he's your uncle." She placed a finger under his chin. "Forgive me?"

David looked at his mother, this lovely woman who loved him with all her heart. He hugged her. "Yeah, I do. Love you Mom."

Sarah relished in the hug. "I love you too, my boy."

She tucked him in, something she hadn't done in a while and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams love."

* * *

"Sweetie please be reasonable-"

"I SAID I WANT HER HERE!"

Jareth was having a hard time trying to convince his little girl to NOT have the devil's animal sleep in the same room as her. He rubbed his temple. "Why on earth do I have to pass on my stubbornness to my children?"

"Please, Papa? I love Fluffy! You didn't even hold her yet!" She looked at him with the biggest green eyes. "Are you scared of her?"

Jareth snapped his head back and blinked at her. "Penny, why would you think I'm scared of a tiny kitty? And absolutely not, I will NOT let her stay in here with you. It's not safe." What if it ate her face at night or scratched her? Jareth shuddered at the thought Penny getting hurt. Or, not even that, what if Penny smothered the cat at night and it DIED? Not that he would be against it not being around but even he couldn't bear to see it die or have to explain to her that she killed the cat, the poor girl.

"You said that she's tiny, so it is safe!" She retorted and folded her arms. Jareth thought that at that moment, none of his children had EVER looked more like Sarah than this, with her lips pressed together and her eyes staring defiantly at him.

The king tried to not just order for her to listen to him. It worked on goblins as they were imbeciles and could hardly be taught, but this was HIS daughter. He had to do something that involved negotiations.

Negotiations. That's it!

Jareth faced her again, the girl still staring at him defiantly in her frilly purple night gown. He folded his hands in his lap. "Alright, Princess Penelope. How about your highness make a real negotiation with me, the King Jareth of Goblins? Hmm?"

Penny knew what a negotiation was, being the daughter of two monarchs made it so she had certain words in her vocabulary. She turned her head thoughtfully. "Okay, Your Majesty. What do you propose?" She tilted her chin up and tilted her body sideways as she had seen him do.

He grinned at this display. "I propose that, instead of letting the cat-"

"Her name is Fluffy."

"Fine, Fluffy. Instead of letting Fluffy the new Royal Pet sleep in your room, for her to sleep in her own room where she belongs. She will be kept warm and comfortable and you will take care of her. In exchange, I will cuddle with her tonight with you. What do you say, my darling?"

Penny tapped a finger on her cheek and shook her head. "No can do, King! Not good enough!"

Jareth wanted to throw his hands up in exasperation, but he kept his stoic expression on. "Then what DO you want, Princess?"

Penny grinned at him, not the best of signs no matter how cute she was. She rubbed her hands together, an evil glint in her eyes. "How about you let me kick a goblin too?"

Jareth gaped at her. It seems that she was more like him than he had thought. "You are a wonder indeed. Alright, in exchange for not sleeping with Floofhead-"

"Fluffy."

"Fluffness, then you get to kick a goblin after I cuddle her."

Like a business woman, the little girl stuck out her hand. "Deal, Your Majesty!"

Jareth took her tiny hand in his and shook it and kissed the back of it. "Very good, my princess."

Penny giggled at her father being cute and stepped off the bed, retrieving the cat from the small make shift bed she made for her out of her own pillows and blankets. "Here Fluffy, this is Papa. He's a little scared of you-"

"Am not!" Jareth pouted.

"-so don't try to eat him again, okay? He's not a bird anymore though. Papa, here you go." She handed the cat to him.

Fluffy was bright orange, hard to miss and fit right into Jareth's hands. She mewed a little then snuggled up to Jareth, even licking his hand.

Jareth was speechless. Was it this animal that really tried to eat him yesterday?

"She likes you!" Penny squealed. She stroked the cat's head and cooed at her. "Aww you're so cute, Fluffy! It's okay, I'm here and Papa is here to protect you."

Jareth's heart just melted.

"I guess she is rather cute." He mumbled, scratching behind Fluffy's ears, who just rolled over and snuggled closer to him. A small smile escaped his lips as he and his precious little girl tended to the cat.

He still was adamant about the cat staying in another room though. They always did that with the dogs, so they would do it with the cat as well. He went to the adjacent room and dropped off the sleeping kitty there.

"Don't forget the other part of the deal." Penny looked at him sternly. "A King and a Queen must always keep their promises!"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, you are quite right my dear. Tiffie!"

A cracking sound was heard right before a goblin appeared. He looked confused but bowed to the King and the Princess. "Yes, Sire?"

"Would you please be so kind as to turn around and let Princess Penny kick you? She and I made a deal."

Tiffie jumped up and down excitedly. "I get to be kicked by the princess? Oooh yay!"

Jareth placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her. "Now, make sure to not just use your leg but your body to push the kick forward, just like in soccer."

Penny nodded, eyes ahead and ready. She swung her leg back and kicked Tiffie.

"WHEEEEEEEE!" He screamed in delight as he was sent out Penny's bedroom, the King and the Princess laughing their heads off.

"Did Penny just kick Tiffie out of the room?"

Both father and daughter sat up straight as the Goblin Queen walked in, her hands on her hips and her tongue clicked at the both of them. "What did I say about kicking goblins?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "May I remind you that I was king before you were even born and have been kicking goblins for even longer than that?"

"Papa and I made a negotiation." Penny said proudly.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at this, and for some reason, Jareth found the Screaming Lord Byron poster on the left wall quite fascinating.

"So tell me, Penny, what kind of negotiation did you make that would result in kicking a goblin?" Sarah made sure that she was still facing both her husband and daughter, the latter still staring at Lord Byron and humming "Blue Jean."

"Papa said that if I made a deal with him, then he would cuddle Fluffy so he would take her to sleep in her room, but I want her to sleep with me. I said no, that he has to cuddle with her AND I get to kick a goblin." She looked at her mother proudly.

Sarah struggled to not laugh at this whole situation. All this work so that Penny wouldn't let the cat sleep in the same bed as her? Jareth really had more of a patience for his children than anyone could have ever predicted.

Jareth was still sitting there, not sure if his wife would yell at him or not. Even so, he didn't feel the least bit guilty. It was only the fact that Penny was listening that prevented him from sassing at Sarah.

Sarah just leaned over and kissed his forehead, Jareth looking a bit surprised at her amused face as she tucked Penny in. "Good night, my princess." Sarah kissed her too.

Penny yawned, Jareth also coming to kiss her. "Good night Momma. Good night Papa." She drifted off to sleep.

Sarah said nothing as she and Jareth transported to their chambers, undressing their day clothes and slipping on nightwear.

"I cannot believe that you did that." She laughed, and Jareth grinned. "You negotiated with a five year old so you could convince her to let the cat stay in another room? What has gotten into you?"

Jareth just held his wife close. "Nothing, silly. Nothing except I got married to a certain girl and then had three children with her, all who have inherited my stubbornness and your ability to throw some words right back at me."

"Don't forget drama." She kissed his nose and leaned into his chest, feeling content in bed with him. "I think today ended well."

Jareth held her hand. "Yes, I would agree with that. The boys are sweet and understanding, more than I had expected. Good thing they didn't inherit our teenage dispositions."

"No kidding." Sarah cringed at the thought of her younger self. "Our children are so good. But, give some credit yourself too." She turned over so she was on her stomach next to him. "You're a wonderful father, and thank you for helping Robby with his audition today."

Jareth hummed. "Of course. I love spending time with them all. And you too, you are such an amazing, strong woman to be their mother. I love you, my dearest Sarah."

"And I love you, my dearest Jareth."

They shared one long kiss before collapsing to sleep, exhausted from that day.

* * *

 **Lol I'm actually good at math as well, I did calculus then I went to multivariable and gave up just like Sarah XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Six months later_**

"I'm not going to talk him out of it, am I, Sarah?" Toby looked at Jareth (who was speaking with Karen as this very moment), raising one eye brow.

Sarah shrugged. "I mean, does it bother you THAT much?"

Toby fidgeted nervously. "It's not ME you have to worry about, it's Emily's judgmental family that you have to worry about. Or her extended family anyways."

Sarah's lips curled into a smile. "Well, tell them it's your sister's eccentric husband, and that it's not your place to say anything."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I guess it would be pretty lame of me to tell him that he can't dress up at a wedding. The glitter jacket DOES look cool. No chance of taming his hair though?" He picked at a piece of lint on his sleeve.

Sarah's eyes sparkled and Toby already knew that answer.

"You know how he gets about his hair. He didn't even tame it for his own coronation! Imagine how annoyed the other monarchs were."

"I'll bet." Toby smiled fondly at Jareth. A thoughtful look crossed his face, and he was so deep in it that it took for Sarah to slowly pat his back for him to look at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His sister held his hand.

Toby sighed. "I just, you have such a lovely family. And the love between you and Jareth is so strong, I feel that way towards Emily too and hope to have as happy of a life as you guys do."

Sarah squeezed his hand, trying to not cry. "You will. You and Emily are a good match and care so much for each other. No matter what, Jareth and I are here for you guys. And the kids too. Not to mention Karen and Dad and her family." She kissed his cheek, both thinking of the wedding and how excited they were.

* * *

"WAKE UP ROBBY!"

The dark-haired teenager groaned at the sound of his sister screaming at him. Automatically, he turned over and put the pillow on top of his head. He was NOT a morning person, taking after his father. "Go away!"

Penny just giggled and threw some of her stuff animals at him. "Good morning everyone! Today's the day! The sun is shining, the tank is clean-"

"Are you quoting Finding Nemo?" Robby sat up, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. "Why are you waking me up so early on a Saturday?"

Penny huffed and puffed at him. "Today is Uncle Toby's wedding, silly!" As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Robby's eyes snapped opened, excitement filling his body at being a groomsman. "Gah! Okay okay I'm awake!"

He got out of bed, his head spinning and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done, Penny was still there, except it was clear that she had tried to put on her dress but failed.

Robby giggled at her. "Did you come here for help, silly girl?"

Penny nodded. "I need help tying the ribbon in the back. And can you fix my flower crown?"

Robby saw that she didn't just need the ribbon tied, but rows of buttons. Crouching down, he helped her fix her dress and straightened it. "There. You're the most beautiful flower girl in the world!"

Penny hugged him. "I can't wait! Thank you, Robby."

It was times like this that Robby just melted at the cuteness that she possessed.

"Don't tell David though, he really wants to be the pretty boy with flowers." He winked at Penny, brushing his hair.

"I won't tell a soul!" She declared. "Will David get to wear flower crowns too? He loves them. How come you don't wear flower crowns?"

Robby sighed, not sure how to really tell her. "Well, Penny, a lot of people as you know, think that flowers and make up are just for girls, and things like sports are for boys. We just don't want David to be made fun of today because there's a lot of different people. As for me, I like flowers but I don't like crowns very much. Makes my hair itchy."

Penny frowned and shook her head, her golden curls swishing around. "That's not fair! Flowers can be for everyone!"

Robby sighed. "I know, I know. It really isn't fair. We can't even paint our nails or do make up because to them, boys can't do that."

Penny made a confused face. "Papa wears make up, much more than Momma. And he looks very pretty!" She put her hands on her hips and tilted her chin like Jareth.

Robby stifled a laugh. "He is, isn't he? Do you think that's why Momma married him?" He sat down on the floor next to her.

Penny thought about it for a moment, Robby could almost see the gears working in her head. "I think so, maybe. I think she married him because he loves her too."

Robby finished brushing his hair and smiled at that answer. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he? And that's why Uncle Toby is getting married today, because he loves Emily."

"Yeah!" Penny smiled at him.

Robby began to brush her hair, straightening the tangles and then using some magic to fix the the crown. Unfortunately, his magic was still developing and his stubborn self decided to use one strong spell instead of a bunch of tiny ones to fix it, the metal wire sticking out and poking him.

"Ow!" He yelled, instantly bringing his finger to his lips and sucking the blood, refraining from screaming with his sister there.

Penny's eyes bulged, letting out a whimper at seeing Robby in pain. "Oh no! Are you okay? You're bleeding! Maybe a kiss will make it feel better."

Robby shook his head. "No not this time sis. Ugh! OW!" He tried to not panic because it was clear that the wire had gone THROUGH his skin.

At his yell, a small cloud swirled and all of a sudden, there was Sarah, curlers in her hair, clear that she was still getting ready for the wedding. "Robby! I heard you yell, what happened?"

He showed her his finger without saying a word. Sarah gasped, surprised that he wasn't yelling or freaking out. Instantly, she snapped her fingers and the wire was out. She examined his finger and whispered some spell, and the wound was healed.

Robby breathed out a sigh of relief. "Gee, thanks Mom." He shuddered at the thought, it was so painful.

Sarah clicked her tongue. "How did THAT happen? And Penny what are you doing in Robby's room? Oh, you're all dressed!"

"Not yet." The princess informed her mother, indignant. "I still need my flower crown. It broke and Robby tried to fix it."

Sarah eyed her son. "Did you attempt one of those spells again?" Her voice was very "mom-like" and Robby cringed.

"Yeah." He said shamefully. "I wanted to try it out!"

Sarah snorted. "Well, my Mini Jareth, you certainly are impatient like your father. Lord knows how I put up with all of you." She said playfully, casting a spell that made the crown right as rain. "Here you go, Penny!"

She squealed and placed it on her head. "Yay! Thank you Momma! Oh, I need to go and feed Fluffy. Bye!"

"Don't forget to get your father with you to feed her!" Sarah called out. She didn't trust Penny to NOT overfeed the cat.

"Why do you call me Mini Jareth? David looks more like Dad than I do." Robby asked her curiously, getting up to grab his wedding attire.

Sarah's eyes went thoughtful and she involuntarily breathed out a sigh at thought of her beloved husband. "Because, you are like Jareth. David and Penny are my golden children with hair like his, but personality-wise, you are like him the most. Your mannerisms, your pride, your awful ability to wake up early, all signs of your father. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I married him after all."

Robby pretended to look for his tie clip but Sarah could see a smile on his face. She knew that it was a great compliment to him that she thought of Jareth when she looked at him, primarily because Robby knew of the great love between the two parents.

"I bet David is up already." Robby said to his mother. "He always wakes up early."

Sarah resisted ruffling his hair. No need to make her boys have messy hair, Jareth's hair was bad enough for the whole family. "He is, he's actually picking roses for your boutineers and helping Uncle Hoggle with tending the garden just a little since he forgot to help out last week."

Robby gaped at her. "Seriously? Jeez he's an early riser. And ugh, I like flowers but gardening is just too gross and too much of getting dirty for me."

"Another reason you're like your father." Sarah grinned. "You both can't stand to be dirty. Speaking of him, make sure that we all meet in an hour in the living room, okay?"

"You betcha!" Robby saluted her jokingly. "Will be there, Your Majesty!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

Jareth was downright exhausted.

He had woken up to Sarah getting ready early, how on earth his wife was able to rise so early was insane. He was excited for the wedding of course but this was madness. She more than made up for it though when she brought in pancakes and bacon for him and gave him kisses to slowly coax him out of bed. Then, the king went to get dressed in casual clothes before getting on his wedding attire.

He heard his little girl coming in, and he of course was immediately dragged to her room where an adjacent room belonged to her pet. Fluffy was much older now, of course, at six months, but while she was still small she was a handful indeed.

Jareth was more fond of the cat now, but it turned out that it would still attack him in his owl form so that disturbed him greatly. At least, she didn't attack him in his normal fae form. Why on earth she wanted to kill him in one form but cuddle in the other just was confusing to him.

Jareth stood by the door to let his girl feed the cat, but to their surprise, she was nowhere to be found.

"Fluffy?" Penny called out worriedly. "Fluffy! I got you some fish today! Fluffy?"

Penny looked at him, her lower lip trembled in fear. "Papa, we need to find her!"

Jareth was unconcerned but he knew that he should comfort her. "Shh, honey, I think she'll be back soon. Just leave some food in the bowl. Cats are really good hunters and she's probably in the castle somewhere, okay? How about we come back later and check to see if there's food in the bowl or not? If there's no food left then it means that she ate it all. What do you say? Hmm?"

Penny didn't look convinced, but shrugged anyways. "Okay, fine. Can we go see the flowers? Did David get the flower petals for me to throw?"

Jareth took her small hand in his larger one and walked with her to his son's bedroom. "I'm sure he did, that early riser. You two and your mother, goodness I don't know how Robby and I keep up!"

They reached the room and sure enough, David was, sure enough, trying to magic the flowers to not wilt throughout the day. He saw his father and sister walk in. "Good morning! Did you guys come to help?"

Jareth smirked at his son, who had a spot of dirt on his nose and sweat on his shirt. "So cheery in the mornings, like your sweet mother. And yes, we came to help. You are so dirty, bleh."

David feigned offense and gasped in fake shock, grinning at Jareth who gave the same smile back. "What is it with you and Robby hating to get down and do the dirty work? It feels good sometimes to get your hands physically dirty."

Jareth snorted. "At least one of you has sense. You and your mother, I can never understand why anyone would willingly get their hands dirty."

David wrinkled his nose at his father, but Jareth could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Are those for me?" Penny pointed at the roses. "Can I help take the petals off?"

"Sure, but we need to refrigerate them so they don't wilt." He handed her a rose. "Place them in your basket."

Jareth conjured a basket for her while she began to pick off the petals. Taking another rose, he helped her too, but instead of taking off a bunch of petals at once. He did it one at a time.

"She loves me." One petal picked off and his face brightened. "She loves me not." His face frowned deeply, his two children laughing at him.

"Oh come now, your mother rejected me once." Jareth pouted. "It's not THAT unreasonable to be sad about it."

David set the boutineers down. "Why do you still think about it? She loves you now." He could see it in their eyes everyday, the way they helped each other and teased but also talked about difficult issues. They were there for each other no matter what, through anything.

Jareth got a little more serious, but still mumbling "she loves me, she loves me not" mantra as he picked off a few petals. "You must realize, my boy, that it is a humbling experience. I dare not take anything for granted, including her love for me. Not everyone gets to have a second chance. I don't even know if I deserved it then. I love your mother with all my heart, and it does me good to remember that."

David was stunned. He never really asked his father that much about his love life with his mother. To the children, it always existed. Sure they knew of the tale, but to hear him say it like that really added another level to it. Bowing his head in respect, David said "Yeah, that makes sense. I'll keep that in mind when I fall in love with someone."

Jareth looked so proud at his oldest. "See that you do. See? You're already much wiser than I was when I was your age." He continued to pick off the petals until the last one. "She loves me!" His eyes widened and he sighed contently.

David and Penny laughed. "I could've told you that." David said playfully, getting the last of the rose boutineers done. The color theme of the wedding was red, as Toby's bride was of Chinese descent, red is a lucky color.

Jareth snapped his fingers and instantly, Penny's dress wasn't so wrinkled from her playing about. It was simple white dress with red trimmings on the hem and the sleeves and the ribbons as well. The red flowers on her crown added to her cuteness and Jareth loved how her green eyes shone. Now, he just couldn't wait for his boys and his wife to get ready.

He brushed himself off. "David, you should get ready. I think Penny and I can do the rest of the flowers. You need a shower. Meet us in the living room in an hour."

David rolled his eyes. "Okay Dad. See you in the living room!"

* * *

Jareth was loving the way all his family looked. Except he felt that the twin's clothing were a bit, well, bland.

They all wore black suits, even Jareth. Of course, Jareth refused to look normal and made sure his suit had glitter sparkled all over it. The only reason he was getting away with it was because he wasn't one of the groomsmen. He and Sarah had the task of dealing with any unwanted guests or any other problems because of their magic. Not that anyone outside of the family knew that, of course, which made it even better.

"Can't I just make them have glitter?" Jareth whined to Sarah. He already made the red trimmings in Penny's dress sparkle. "The boys deserve to have some glitter! And you should have some too!"

Sarah, to keep in with the theme, wore a simple magenta dress, not red though, as Emily would be wearing a traditional Chinese red dress. It was regal and simple, short sleeves and went to her ankles, her silver heels showing. She rolled her eyes. "Jareth, we already went over this. They need to match with the other groomsmen. Not to mention that you are wearing enough glitter for our whole family to be represented."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He winked at her, and without warning, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Naturally, all three children wanted to vomit at the sight.

"Can you NOT?" David gagged.

"Why do I put up with this?" Robby rolled his eyes.

"Nasty!" Penny agreed with her brothers.

Jareth and Sarah pulled apart, their eyes clouded with adoration, their lipsticks a mess. "What were we arguing about again?" Sarah said, in a daze.

Jareth looked at her, the same dazed look in his eyes. "I don't know, I just know I want to kiss you again but our children ruin everything."

"Hey!" All three said at once.

Jareth reluctantly let go of Sarah's waist and held her hand, beckoning the children to do the same. Holding hands in a circle, they transported to their Uncle Toby's wedding.

* * *

The actual ceremony went perfectly. Robby and David were adorably whispering encouraging words to their sister about throwing the flowers (Penny was scared of tripping), everyone was touched at Emily's beautiful dress. It was a deep red with little sparkles (Jareth leaned and told Sarah he approved), her hair up in a bun and Toby teared up at seeing her walk down the isle with her father.

Their wedding vows were beautiful, both pledging not just love but to be together when things were hard. And of course, all the children promised to not gag when the newlyweds shared their kiss and even cheered along with everyone.

After a few pictures (Jareth had to tone down the reflection his glitter jacket made), they went off to their reception.

Jareth pulled Toby aside and hugged him, giving him some advice and a present from both his own family and from Jareth's parents, Adrian and Julia, who could not make it that day. "Congratulations, brother." He smiled.

Toby hugged him. "Thanks bro. Any advice for me?" He tried to look cool, but Jareth could see that Toby was serious. It humbled Jareth to know that he would ask him for such advice.

Jareth rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hold her close to you, always. There will be days and times where you will need your space and that is normal. Make sure though, that she is your priority, that you talk and laugh often, that you not just tell her you love her, but show it in simple ways. Give her time, not money. And when you have children, always do negotiations and talk with her about things. Learn to let go of your pride and apologize, that was my first mistake with your sister. You are a great man, Toby, and I have no doubt that you'll be a wonderful husband and father one day."

With that piece of advice, Toby gave Jareth another hug. "I love you, Jareth."

"I love you too, my brother."

As Toby went to greet other guests, Jareth felt a tiny hand tug at his jacket. He turned and saw his princess looking sad. He crouched down to her level and stroked her hair. "Penny? Why the long face."

Penny wiped off her tears. "Someone told me that I'm not a real princess and that Fluffy is a stupid name." She looked at her feet. "I think Fluffy is a good name for her." She said quietly.

Jareth pulled her close with one arm and hoisted her onto his hip, surprised at how much heavier she was. "My, you are getting big. Don't listen to them, you are a princess."

He and Sarah didn't have the talk with Penny about not talking about their real lives in the Underground, thinking that since she was young that she would just be dismissed as an imaginative child much like Sarah was.

He wiped a tear from her. "It's our little secret, okay? Everyone is a prince or princess inside but we don't want them to get sad that you're a princess, would you?" Though inside, he was trying tell himself to not curse whoever had hurt his little girl.

Penny turned her head thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that."

"I figured you didn't. As for Fluffy, well, is she not fluffy? It's a cute name for her."

Penny grinned. "Yeah. I picked the name myself!" She threw her arms around Jareth's neck. "I'm glad you and Fluffy are friends even though she still tries to eat you when you're an owl."

Jareth shuddered at that last part. "Well, yes. She is quite cute. She likes head scratches I've found." At that, he scratched Penny's head, making her giggle.

All of a sudden, her eyes went wide. "Papa, we forgot to check on Fluffy this morning after we couldn't find her when I went to feed her!"

Jareth wanted to curse at himself for forgetting. "I'm sure she's alright, she is a cat after all."

Penny crossed her arms. "You promised! You promised me and kings do not break their promises!" She wiggled to get out of his embrace so he put her down.

Jareth tried to not roll his eyes. He leaned down and spoke to her in a low voice. "How about this, let's go somewhere private, and look at a crystal for her, okay? A negotiation. Let's not ruin Uncle Toby's big day."

Penny nodded, still miffed about him forgetting to check on her beloved pet.

Jareth took her hand and they walked out. Oh, the things he did for his children.

They went into a private room and Jareth made sure that they did indeed have privacy. Wouldn't be good for someone to show up all of a sudden.

Jareth showed her the crystal, and to his horror, they couldn't see Fluffy anywhere in the castle. That was odd, as Fluffy only went outside with a member of the royal family. Jareth could feel Penny panicking and he soothed her by rubbing her back. "Let's try outside, okay?" He said softly.

They couldn't even find her outside. Jareth produced another crystal, one stronger for locating the animal. Finally, they found her, but it wasn't good.

"NO!" Penny yelled, tears streaming down her face and she was hiccuping from crying now. "Fluffy!"

Fluffy seemed to have gotten stuck in the labyrinth itself, and she was in an oubliette, a dark and small one. However, it wasn't in the ground but high up. Jareth really wanted to curse now, the feline got herself stuck in a section where magic could not be used. Even worse, there were thorns and the kitten, while alive, looked scared and injured.

"You have to save her!" Penny yelled. "She's hurt!"

Jareth buried his face in his hands. Oh what to do?

"You did this!" Penny spat at him. "If we found her earlier, she would be okay!" She wiggled away from Jareth and sat in a corner, crying.

If this had happened a few decades ago, before he met Sarah, he would've made some snide comment about how cats do stupid things anyways, about how it may have escaped AFTER breakfast and how he would help save the cat regardless. But now, he felt guilt. He hated seeing not only Fluffy in such pain (he never wanted anyone to be in pain like this), to see his daughter crying broke his heart.

Conjuring another crystal, he was horrified to find that Fluffy's food bowl was still full. So not only was the cat injured, she was hungry as well.

He checked the time, and saw that he had a bit before they would start the dance. He would skip dinner, but he could have someone bring it to him later. Jareth walked over to Penny and held her close to him, glad that she let him no matter how angry she was at him.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie." His voice full of sorrow. "I will go check on her and bring her to a vet, okay? You stay here and try to have some fun at the party. I'll fix everything."

She looked at him, the tears receding. "You will?" She looked at him hopefully.

Jareth kissed her nose. "I will. I will reorder time, I will turn the world upside down, and I would do it all for you, my dear."

* * *

He approached Sarah and told her everything that transpired, the queen of goblins looking at him incredulously. "You're telling me that you're actually going to go and rescue Fluffy? I mean of course she should be rescued but you can always find someone else to do the work for you."

Jareth sighed. "I know, and I could but it's my responsibility and I promised Penny already. And, no one knows my labyrinth better than either of us. I would prefer you stay with the children of course and just let me know when something big is starting, okay? We already took pictures but I would love to be here for the dance." He winked at Sarah.

Sarah sighed, wanting Jareth by her side but also after he showed her the cat, she knew that it needed to be rescued and fed. Fast. She kissed his neck, making a few girls look at her in envy and Jareth himself looked happy at the attention. "Come back soon, okay?"

Jareth kissed her forehead. "I will."

And with that, he disappeared to find the cat that somehow stole his daughter's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth was trying to remember how he got into this predicament again. He felt stupid, to say the least, about the fact that he was trying to JUMP to the opening in the wall where Fluffy was. "Why was this stupid obliette here anyways?" He muttered.

He tried to climb but the walls were too smooth. He yelled in frustration and slammed his fists against the wall. "GAH! Fluffy how did you get up there in the first place?"

Just as he was about to give up, he heard a small rumble and out of the bushes appeared Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. All three looked concerned for him.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked them, confused.

Sir Didymus gave his sovereign a sweeping bow. "Your Majesty, we heard you yelling and thought we would come to help. You are supposed to be at Sir Toby's wedding, aren't you?"

Jareth brushed off some of the dirt that had gotten onto his perfect glitter jacket before taking it off. "Yes I am. But it would seem that I have the duty of rescuing the Royal Pet. It's a long story but she's stuck in that oubliette and quite injured. And hungry."

The face Jareth made really touched them all. They had no doubt that as hard as their king could be at times, he indeed loved his subjects and especially his family.

"Ludo help!" The big beast roared.

"Yeah let us help." Hoggle volunteered. "If you've been trying this hard then it's clear you need help or magic."

Jareth frowned at first, his pride not really wanting him to accept help. But, he was on a time constraint and not to mention that he couldn't let his pride get in the way of a suffering kitten. His daughter's kitten, no less.

"Alright. Ludo, how about you lift me up? I can probably get into the oubliette and climb in. I will need you to catch me when I come down, alright? Hogsbreath-"

"HOGGLE!" The dwarf screamed at him.

"Hogbrain and Didymus can take care of Floofhead-"

"It's Fluffy, Sire." Didymus said.

"-And take her to the court physician." He finished his sentence. "Make sure she eats, alright? And send me any reports of her improvement. The princess also is expecting them."

All three nodded, Hoggle muttering about how Jareth always liked to mess with him and his name.

Ludo held out a paw and Jareth stepped on him, careful to not hurt the gentle beast. "Alright, make sure to catch me when I fall?"

Ludo nodded, and Jareth stood up tall, Ludo lifting him as high as he could. The king felt nervous at seeing himself so high up since he couldn't transform into an owl without magic (also the reason why Ludo couldn't just use his rock calling powers).

He grasped the sides of the wall and kicked up. His agile and lean body helped him to twist up and get in safely, without falling. Jareth felt beads of sweat dotting his brow and he pushed in, avoiding the thorns. "I'm up!" He called down to his subjects.

They all made a noise of affirmative, glad that he was safe. Jareth twisted himself to search for Fluffy.

To his dismay, it was pitch black as an oubliette would be. He didn't bring a flashlight and groaned at himself for not being more practical and bringing non magical supplies. He really should have some kind of class for surviving without magic.

He tried calling out. "Fluffy? Fluffy? Where are you?"

He heard his voice echo and he wasn't sure how he was going to get the cat in time to get back to the wedding. He needed to be able to see or at least hear her.

Just then, he heard a very soft sound, and if he had human ears instead of fae ears then he wouldn't be able to hear it. It was a slight mewing sound.

"Fluffy?" He called out, a little quieter now. "I'm here to help you, Fluffy?" He felt stupid for speaking to the cat as if he could understand every word but he knew that by being sincere and sweet, animals often pick up on these cues even if they couldn't understand him word for word.

He heard it again, and he crawled in a little. He kept on calling her name, and each time it got louder, and he knew he was getting closer. He tried to not freak out at the claustrophobia that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Fluffy? I think I'm almost there. A little louder for me now."

At last! He heard the cat right in front of him. He reached out with a gloved hand and felt something soft beneath his fingers, moving just slightly.

"How you got here, I have no idea but I'm terribly sorry for not checking sooner." He said softly. He tried to not let guilt or emotions overwhelm him. He took off his gloves so Fluffy would recognize his smell and touch. Sure enough, she snuggled against his fingers and with a sharp intake of breath, he could feel that her fur was matted with blood.

Putting on his gloves again, he lifted the thorns out the best he could while blind, careful to not injure himself. Fluffy struggled only a little, but she was too exhausted to do anything but try to swipe him with her paw.

"Now now, I'm here to help." Jareth whispered. "Come on, don't be temperamental like Penny. No doubt you got it from her." He smiled to himself, getting the last few thorns out of the way and lifting her onto his lap. Fluffy snuggled against him and purred in relief. Jareth felt himself breathe out, not realizing that he was even holding his breath.

"Your Majesty?" Hoggle called out. "Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

Jareth turned and called back. "I'm alright, I got Fluffy, just give me a moment to secure her before coming down."

He created a makeshift pouch out of a handkerchief and put the small cat inside, who was still cuddling against him. Slowly, he crawled out, backwards, still whispering comforting words to her.

He saw the light and turned around, seeing that Ludo was ready for him. "Ludo catch king!"

"Yes please do. On the count of three, Ludo!"

He leapt off and Ludo caught him, Jareth still holding onto the cat. Now that they were in the sunlight, he could see that Fluffy's coat wasn't as bad as he thought, but she was still weak from lack of food and some scratches.

"Come on, I'll transport all of you to the castle." Jareth told everyone, who held his hands to be transported.

"Edith! Richard!" He called out, knocking on her door. Out came a fae woman who looked young but her eyes betrayed her real age. The physical curtsied and her apprentice also came to bow to the king.

Jareth just walked in and placed Fluffy carefully on the bed. "Fluffy somehow got stuck in some thorns and hasn't eaten probably since last night. Please heal her." He looked at them, his heart pounding at the sight of the poor thing.

"Right away Sire." Edith went to gather her supplies. "Richard, go get me a tub of warm water."

Jareth turned to his wife's three friends. "I need to get back to the wedding. Can you watch over Fluffy and feed her? Penny and I will come back to take care of her later."

"Sure thing. Tell Toby our congratulations." Hoggle smiled at him, sitting next to the kitten.

"We'll be right here." Sir Didymus bowed.

"Ludo watch Fluffy." Ludo joined his brothers.

Jareth slipped back on his jacket and ruffled his hair so it stood straight up and crazy instead of flat and matted. Checking himself in the mirror, he nodded. "I'll be on my way. Thank you all for your help and I will pass on the message to Toby."

"You're very welcome." They all told the king.

* * *

He arrived right on time, before they announced the first dance. He slipped into a seat next to Sarah and they clapped when Toby and Emily danced to their song, Wild is the Wind. It was very touching, and Jareth didn't even realize that he had his arm around Sarah or that her hand was on his thigh, it was just natural for them to be so close to each other.

"I talked to Penny." Jareth informed his wife. "She was very distraught over Fluffy's injuries but I showed her that Edith and Richard are taking care of her as well as your friends." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Sarah leaned into his shoulder. "My, Fluffy has so many people caring for her, does she? What a lucky kitty."

Jareth smirked. "Lucky cat indeed. If it wasn't for Penny, she'd be worse off. I shudder to think of what would happen if we came for her later. Poor thing was stuck in the dark with thorns."

Sarah reached over and caressed his neck, Jareth closing his eyes from the comfort of her touch. "I know, Jareth. Don't hide from me, you are fond of the cat as well." She snuck in a kiss on his cheek.

Jareth sighed in defeat. "I suppose I do. After all, she does like to snuggle against me. I just can't be around her while in my owl form, sadly."

"Now that the bride and groom have had their first dance, feel free to join them!" Robert Williams' proud voice boomed in the speakers.

Jareth stood and held his hand out. "My beautiful wife, might I have this dance with you?" In between his fingers was a single rose that definitely wasn't there before.

Sarah smiled and took his hand. "You can have all the dances you want, my love."

The Goblin King and Queen held each other close, swaying gracefully through the music. The feeling of being twirled in each other's arms never got old, never got boring and always made their hearts beat in time. It was exciting but also calming to be together.

Sarah brushed a strand of his crazy hair out of his face, seeing the warmth in his blue eyes down at her. "Jareth, you are the best husband and father anyone could ask for. I feel like I don't truly express it enough. I love you with every part of me."

Jareth looked at her sweet eyes, the way she smiled at him with such a simple declaration of love meant more to him than anything else ever could. Both tried so hard to be good parents, to be good rulers, but love… Once they stopped getting their pride in the way all those years ago, it was the most natural thing for them.

"You are the most precious thing, you know that?" Jareth whispered quietly. "I found real happiness with you and I'm glad that we have forever to be together."

Sarah nuzzled against his neck. "That's not very long, is it?"

"Not long at all, Precious. Not long at all."

They looked over the side, seeing their three children dancing together, holding hands in a circle, the twins giving their little sister the most attention and she was just delighted in it. Karen and Robert came to join in, and the two monarchs looked at each other, knowing that it was their union that brought this about. They looked over at Toby with his new bride, happy that they would be together and starting a new life of their own.

At the end of the night, Toby and Emily ran out, their family holding sparklers to light their way to their car that was newly decorated with "Just Married" emblems as they drove away to a nearby hotel to begin their honeymoon in Italy, as Jareth and Sarah had helped planned. Everyone cheered and clapped, watching the happy couple drive off as twilight started.

* * *

Though Fluffy was recovering quite quickly, Edith insisted that she recover for a bit and avoid being held or interrupted so she could heal. The whole time they were home, Penny stayed by her side, never wanting to leave.

Jareth read a book while Penny was drawing a few pictures in Fluffy's room. For once, Jareth told her that they could stay in the same room but as Edith didn't want Fluffy to be moved, Jareth got them some pillows, blankets, and transported their beds so Penny can be comfortable.

He changed into his usual attire, grey breeches and a white poet's shirt that opened his chest to reveal his pendant, but shoes off to be comfortable. He was reading contently when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

He turned and Penny was there. "Hi Daddy, can I snuggle with you?" He big eyes opened with anticipation and her hands clasped together, her small body now wearing a baby blue nightgown.

Jareth just smiled warmly at her and held his hands out. How could she get any cuter than asking to snuggle with him? "Come here, Princess."

She eagerly climbed onto his lap and laid her head against his chest, playing with his pendant. They laid like that for a bit, Jareth still reading his book and running his fingers in her hair, content in being close to his youngest child.

"My Mini Sarah." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "You are just like your mother sometimes, you know?"

Penny hummed thoughtfully. "Momma is very pretty." She told him.

Jareth put his book down and wrapped his arm around her. "Your mother is the most beautiful, amazing, gorgeous woman to have ever lived. And you, my dear, inherited her beautiful green eyes." He kissed her forehead.

Penny giggled. Then, she got really serious. "Papa? Thank you for saving Fluffy. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Momma said I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to."

Jareth was taken aback. He didn't expect for Sarah to tell her that. He kept on holding her. "Oh? What else did she say?"

Penny shrugged. "She said that you love me very much."

He twisted her so that she was looking into his eyes. Tipping her chin, he made sure she was looking at him. "She is very right, you know. I love you so very much, and I would lay that love between the stars. And I thank you for apologizing, I did feel hurt. You were right, we should have checked on Furball-"

"Fluffy."

"-Floppy, as I was saying, we should have checked on her earlier. Poor thing is sick but she will be alright."

"You said her name wrong again."

Jareth flashed a teasing smile "I know, Princess Poppy."

"Considering the fact that you named your daughter, Jareth, I'm disappointed you would forget her name."

Both father and daughter looked up to see Sarah in her pajamas carrying a few blankets and pillows. Her long black hair cascaded down in waves as she snapped her fingers for a bed to appear. "Well, I was wondering if I could join this little sleepover."

Jareth grinned at her. "I'm always down for a sleepover with you, Love."

Penny snorted. "You guys sleep in the same room all the time!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at Jareth. "Don't you dare tell me she got that attitude from ME." She walked over and laid herself against Jareth.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He quipped back at her, snuggling close and breathing in her scent. "As for sleeping in the same room, I always miss you and want you by my side every night."

Sarah's heart swelled at his words. She loved him so much and she reached for his hand. "A love like this, with you, and with three beautiful children! I am one lucky girl indeed."

Penny walked over to check over the sleeping kitten. Jareth and Sarah watched her hum a song and smoothed Fluffy's fur, marveling at how sweet and gentle she was being.

They were so engrossed in watching her that they almost didn't hear the door open. The two parents looked over and saw David and Robby come in, also dressed for bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Penny had her hands on her hips, and Sarah had to stifle a laugh at this.

"It was David's idea." Robby said, pointing at his older twin.

"Oh so now it's my idea instead of just explaining it yourself, huh?" David raised an eyebrow threateningly, but Robby just shoved him to the side.

"Hey, if it's easier to just not answer then why should I? Work smarter, not harder, Davey." Robby grinned at him, showing his pointy teeth.

Sarah looked over at her husband who just propped himself on his elbow, looking innocent. She sighed. "There is a reason that I call Robby a mini you, though all three inherit SOMETHING from all of us."

Jareth chuckled and placed his hand on her hip, facing his sons again. "Tell me, you two, why are you here?"

David plopped himself onto a bed. "We wanted to join you guys, heard there was a sleepover here and we can't miss out on the fun!"

Robby took that very moment to pounce on David. "HYA!" He slammed a pillow at David and the two began a pillow fight.

"FLUFFY IS SLEEPING!" Penny whispered-yelled at them. "If you are going to be here then you better be quiet or I will make you leave!"

Sarah hid a smile, amazed at how such a small thing could be so forceful. "She is right you boys, Fluffy does need it to be quiet."

Robby and David rolled over, mumbling about their parents were killjoys.

The parents shared a look, knowing that they knew the boys thought they were "too cool" for a sleepover with the family but didn't want to admit it, hence the fact that they were even there.

Jareth flipped his hand and conjured a book. "Well, since you children just got back from a wedding and are all keen on having a sleep over, how about a story?"

They all laid on their stomachs, facing their parents. "What story?"

"It's one you've heard before, but maybe we could share it in more detail this time." Sarah smiled.

Jareth opened the book and started to read. "What no one knew, was that the King of Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…"

* * *

 **That's it! I hoped you guys liked this cute sequel. It was meant to be short and have a short glimpse in their lives rather than some big villain or bad guy or a lot of drama. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
